


Безграничные возможности

by Drakonyashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод сделан на ЗФБ-16 для команды Невилла Лонгботтома.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безграничные возможности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exploring the Possibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609204) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne). 



У всех были послевоенные планы. У всех, кроме Невилла.

— Гарпии! — ответила Джинни, когда он спросил.

— Аврорат! — хором сказали Рон и Гарри, широко улыбаясь.

— Министерство магии, — прошептала Гермиона. — Ты только никому не говори!

— Школа Искусств, — сказал Дин.

Симус улыбнулся: 

— И он будет помогать мне в баре по ночам.

Очевидно, что друзья видели безграничные возможности для карьеры. Друзья — но не он сам.

— Спортивные сражения на мечах? — предложила Луна. — У тебя здорово получается!

Невилл фыркнул:

— Я держал в руках меч однажды в жизни. Я совсем не эксперт…

— Герой по вызову, — сказала Лаванда.

— Модель, — хитро улыбнулась Парвати.

Невилл был готов уже совсем сдаться и вернуться домой к бабушке.

***

— Мне бы пригодилась твоя помощь, — сказал Джордж после того, как услыхал о проблемах Невилла.

— В чем? — спросил Невилл. Перед его внутренним взором тут же предстала яркая картина экспериментов над людьми, осуществляемых исключительно ради смеха.

— Ты хорош в гербологии, а многие вредилки Умников Уизли сделаны на растительной основе, — Джордж улыбнулся уголками губ. — Ну давай ты просто попробуешь! Подумай над этим. Если сработаемся, то возможности открываются просто безграничные!

Невилл прикусил губу. Не то чтобы он совсем отчаялся, но ужасно не хотелось переезжать обратно к бабуле… Он кивнул: 

— Звучит не так уж плохо. Договорились. 

— Отлично! — Джордж хлопнул его по спине. — Будет весело!

***

И действительно было весело. Симпатяга Джордж оказался приятен в общении, а изобретатель из него вышел изумительный. Шесть месяцев спустя они стали полноправными бизнес-партнерами.

Вскоре друзья Невилла стали усиленно намекать на открывающиеся “безграничные возможности устроить личную жизнь”. Но Невилл не знал, что об этом думает Джордж, а потому не собирался делать ничего, что могло бы разрушить рабочие отношения. К тому же, в магазине почти постоянно крутилась Анджелина.

Нет, решил Невилл. Лучше оставить все как есть.

— Ты должен сказать ему, — советовала Луна.

— Да, должен! — соглашалась Джинни.

Невилл игнорировал их так долго, как мог. Но он очевидно позабыл, какими настойчивыми иногда бывают его друзья.

***

Через несколько часов Невилл ворвался в магазин. Сообщение от Джорджа звучало жутко, и Невилл приготовился к катастрофе. Но все выглядело как обычно.

— Джордж?

— Я здесь.

Невилл вошел в подсобку и замер на месте. Джордж растянулся на столе, полностью обнаженный.

— Что...?

Джордж улыбнулся.

— Так ты действительно обо мне думаешь.

Сглотнув, Невилл кивнул и почувствовал, как кровь отлила от лица… куда-то еще.

— Прекрасно, — Джордж встал и приблизился к нему. — Я тоже о тебе думаю.

Невилл нахмурился: 

— Джинни?

— Неужели ты против? — мурлыкнул Джордж.

Невилл, конечно, против был, но не мог об этом сказать. Не тогда, когда Джордж стоял так близко. 

— Нет... думаю, нет.

— Это хорошо, ведь нам есть чем заняться… — Джордж притянул к себе Невилла. — В конце концов, наши возможности безграничны.


End file.
